1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a device to aid the installation of a workpiece on a structure, and the method of installing the workpiece using the device.
More specifically, this application relates to a siding hanger for hanging concrete or similar siding on a building structure, and the method of hanging concrete or similar siding using the hanger.
2. Background
Conventional approaches for hanging concrete siding on a building during installation rely on manual labor for holding the siding in place during the installation process. However, such methods can be difficult to practice due to the heavy nature of such siding, which can quickly stress the individual(s) holding the siding in place. These methods are also typically labor intensive, requiring a sufficient number of workers to both hold the siding in place and to properly fasten the siding to the structure.
Some devices have been developed that can support the installation process. However, such devices have shown a number of shortcomings, such as a lack of reusability and/or removablity, lack of utility, and operating in a manner that does not maximize worker productivity and maintain high quality work.
Needed is a device and method for hanging siding that overcomes one or more of these problems and/or additional problems.